LITTLE-DEVIL:Chapter-3
by FANFICTION8645
Summary: Aiden and Sarah now plan to move up north however, in Aidens slsep, he meets someone unexpected who may be a big obstacle in their course


**Chapter 3 Angel vs Devil**

"Wait so...your a angel?", I ask. She nods to my question and has a doubtful face. "Yes, I'm gods angel", she said. "I was blessed like you, but only, I wasn't made for evil. You see, you were born a devil, it's the same with me. I was blessed, and you were cursed". My Brain is having time to process all of this. I still can't believe I'm not human, if I'm not human...then what am I? I can't live like this forever. Something needs to happen. "So...what's our next move", I ask. Sarah takes time to think. "The police are after you, I suggest we move out of Oregon and head north to Canada", she says. This move seems very risky, but it's better than staying here, it's not safe for both of us. "Wait, I'm wanted so how will we get to the airport?", I ask. "We won't, we either go by car or walk", she states. We both get silent for a remainder of time. She tells me to pack my things up, so I did. I packed everything in my bag. I packed extra clothes, knife, shoes, water bottle, and phone. Once we were both done packing, before we got to the front door, Sarah collapsed and screamed in pain. Something was bulging out of her back. I pulled her shirt up to see the most disturbing things ever. SOMETHING was popping out of her back, and blood and skin got everywhere. Her eyes turn bright yellow and something grew on top of her head. Few seconds later, WINGS came out of her back, they were very large and soft. Then something bright on her head floated which seem to be...a halo? Whatever that was, it was finished. She groaned a few times but she was okay. "What the hell just happened?", I asked. "It's my semblance, of inner angel", she says. "It happens to everyone with angel/demon powers. Once it hits 10, you will transform into something inamaginable until 6 AM", she says. I stood there in confusion, then pain arrives in my body. My flesh starts to stretch out painfully. Something is emerging out of my head. They very sharp and pointy. Also, I grew a tail in my but. It hurted like ass. Once it was done, we both were transformed into our true selves. How will we go in public now? "We gotta think of something", says Sarah. "Our only choice is to wait tomorrow morning, we can't risk being identified", she says. I strongly agree and we go back inside the house. Sarah went to make some coffee and reads over a map. I go into my room, put my bag on the floor, and then stared at the phone. I pick up the phone, then dials my sisters phone, and waits. "Hello?", said a voice. "Is Alice here?", I say. "I am Alice", the voice says. "It's me, Aiden", I say. "Aiden, where HAVE YOU BEEN?", she yells. "Alice, look, I know, I just wanted to see how my sisters doing". "Aiden...why did you run?", she asks. "I ran because the Police still want me, and I didn't wanna get my family in danger, especially you". "Tell me...is mom and dad okay?", I ask concerned. "Yeah, they are. Dad got a job and we got our own house again, it's never nice. We even have our own pool". "Is there any chance you can visit us?", asked Alice. "No, Alice, I can't. I have to make things right. Once this is all over, I'll come to see you, soon", I say. "I have to go Alice, make sure mom and dad don't know I called you, it would worry them too much. Stay safe Alice, love you". "I love you too Aiden, bye", Alice says. We both hang up the phone and part our own ways. I put on my night wear, get into bed, then turn off the light. I close my eyes letting my body drift off. It all felt so relaxing, the most relaxed felling in my life. Until, I felt a sudden cold in my body, then it felt warm. I open my eyes to see myself in a blank space, full of darkness. My bare feet felt very cold. It didn't seem right, but I progressed on. As I walk, more darkness occurs, it was like a endless loop. I also hear voices. I couldn't make out what they are saying but one specifically said, "Your fooling yourself..", the voice said. I kept walking which seemed like hours until I see a desk and chair. It was a Man in a red suit, which a black tie, and church eleven shoes. I debate wether I should say hello or not, he was working on something anyway. "Hello?", I say to the man. He stops writing with his pen, drops it, then folds his hands on the table. "I been waiting for you", he says. "You finally came into my...world of darkness". "Who are you?", I ask. "Let's not get into detail with that...yet", he says. His voice is very light but got deeper as we progressed with the conversation. "Why am I here?", I ask. "Good question...your here for business", he says with a deep somehow light voice. He gets a paper out of his desk then puts it on the table. He asks me to come closer and hands me a pen. "Sign here", he says, demandingly. As I can tell, there is nothing on the paper, just my signature. I write down my name, and give the pen back to the man. As I look up at him, he has a mask on. He chuckles then takes back the paper. He summons a chair out of the darkness and orders me to sit down. I do as he says. We then sit in silence for a while until he takes off the mask, to reveal the most disturbing thing ever. His skull was exposed, just straight up a human skull with fire fiercely blowing through it. "Who are you?", I ask again. "I guess it's time to tell you, Aiden", he says with a smile. "How do you know my name?", I say concerned. The man chuckled and said, "That's only because, Aiden, I'm your father".

**LITTLE DEVIL : END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
